


Runnin home to you

by Flaslove



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaslove/pseuds/Flaslove
Summary: Different way than 3.17 went. Iris rushes to save Barry.





	

"BARRY!" Iris screams running over to Barry who is bleeding out. The love of her life was dying infront of her. "Hey Barry. It's me. It's Iris. Hi" she tried to soothe Barry. 

She hears Mon-el saying that they had to get them out of there. All she can focus on is barrys barley audible breaths. She looks down at the bullet wound that's oozing blood. She looks up to see his face drift away from her gaze.

"God Barry. Barry...no!" She tries to keep him awake. She takes his face and has him look at her again. He looks at her with misty eyes trying to stay for her. 

With all the strength Barry has in his body he can only muster out the words that mean the most to him towards Iris 

"I love you" and with that he's starting to drift off into nothingness 

"No Barry. Barry you're gunna be ok. Barry... no" she silently pleads to keep him. To get one more moment with him. To wish that she never harmed him

"I love you" she murmurs as she goes down to kiss him"

She opens her eyes to see Barry not opening his. She realizes they're back in the med bay. She looks down at barrys unmoving form. She looks up to see Kara kissing Mon-el seeing as how Kara survived. It's not fair Iris thought. Caitlin pushed Iris aside and started to do compressions on the young hero.

"Don't give up Barry come on! Cisco get the defibrillator!" Caitlin yells. Cisco came running in with the defibrillator that he charged quickly "Ready? Ok 3...2...1...Clear!" Caitlin yelled as she shocked the young hero. Barry didn't respond at all. His limp form still laying there. "I'm going to do it again. 3...2...1...Clear!" Caitlin shocked Barry one last time and they got their desired effect.

Barry sat up with a gasp. Iris ran over to hold him up so he can breathe easier.

It took Caitlin a good hour but she finally gave Barry the clear to go home. Barry was walking with Iris hand in hand. "Barry please don't ever scare me like that again" Iris sobs as she tucks her face in his shirt.

"Hey I'm right here don't worry..I'm alive" he sits Iris down as he pulls out his phone and starts to sing to the love of his life. He gets down on one knee and proposes. She says yes of course because how can she live without Barry allen. She wraps him in a hug and she doesn't let go.

"I love you Barry...I could never live without you" they stood there embrassing eachother all night and for once everything was perfect


End file.
